<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your fingers through my hair by cloudykozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410951">your fingers through my hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume'>cloudykozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Realization, hair drying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just gon drying killua’s hair</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your fingers through my hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gon and Killua had gone to a the beach earlier that day. It was the perfect day to do so. Not too hot, just right. But as the day went on, Killua began to complain about being hungry and tired so they decided to head back to Gon’s house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Killua was so close to just falling onto the sofa when he was yanked back up by the collar of his tank top. “What?!” He groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You are </span> <em> <span class="s2">not </span> </em> <span class="s1">laying on my couch all soaked in salt water. Go take a shower, you can use the upstairs one.” Gon couldn’t help but smile at the pout on Killua’s face.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Killua had gotten out of the shower, Gon had already managed his hair back into its natural state.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Killua plopped down next to Gon on the couch and shook his dripping wet hair. Gon bursted out laughing again. “Killua! At least go dry your hair!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Killua stopped and stared at Gon with a bored expression. “I already used the towel.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I mean with a blow dryer.” Gon replied. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then hopped up from his spot and walked into the bathroom to fetch a blow dryer. He brought it back, tossing it to Killua. He looked confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never used one of these before.”He admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gon smiled. “It’s easy! Give it a try.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Killua looked around the room for an outlet, spotting one on the wall. He got up and plugged it in. He looked at it with determination, he could do this. Killua flipped it on and the hot air came blowing out. He turned it towards his face, his hair blowing in every direction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s too hot!” Killua shouted and Gon laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Killua frowned as his switched it off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here, let me do it.” Killua didn’t say anything as Gon took the blow dryer out of his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood up behind him and got to work. Gon switched it on and Killua shivered at the hot air against his damp skin. Gon’s fingers slotted in his hair and he began drying. Killua didn’t want to move, he was afraid of this being a dream. It had to have been.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s no way anyone could be so gentle with him. Killua was a murderer, he hurt people. But here he sat, being treated like one of the most valuable things on the planet. It was such a simple act but it made his heart burst. Gon fluffed up Killua’s hair with his fingers, all while smiling softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have very soft hair, Killua.” Gon stated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Killua could feel his face heat up. “Shut up!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gon laughed and Killua’s heart swelled. Gon’s laugh was something so beautiful, it was his favorite sound. It’s something that needed to be protected, it was valuable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gon continued to massage into Killua’s scalp and soon enough the white curls got their volume back. He then switched the blow dryer off for just a second as he repositioned himself so now he was directly in front of Killua.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” Killua asked. Gon was very close now. And he didn’t mind, not at all. It was just that they’ve never been this close before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to dry your bangs now.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dryer was turned on once more and Gon used his hand to messily brush through his bangs. Killua studied the concentrated expression on Gon’s face. It was cute, he decided. He could see every detail from this distance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes were darker today, they were pretty. Killua also noticed the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose. And then his eyes moved down to his lips. They looked soft if he leaned any closer he could easily just-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All done!” Gon beamed and Killua flinched.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t move as Gon unplugged the blow dryer. He only watched the boys movements, a weird feeling in his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gon.” He said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>I want to kiss you</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>